Scorchclaw
is a fawn silver tabby tom. Description Appearance :Scorchclaw came from a very good-looking family, that stereotypical "perfect family". He often gloated about his appearance in his youth, and still retains a handsome appearance as he ages. The tom boasts a pale coat, a genotype rare among feral felines. He is festooned with pale, fawn-colored mackerel tabby stripes, with a pale base coat. Better yet, he expresses the silver gene, giving him a smoke-silver undercoat. So whenever he bends his body and his hairs part, the silver undercoat becomes visible. Scorchclaw was much more of an arrogant groomer in his youth, but now as a distrubed adult, he only grooms when necessary. As a result, he's frequently seen with semi-ruffled fur with a thin layer of dust and dirt. His coat his short and thick, suitable for a wild cat like himself. It offers him fair protection from enemies, and the elements. :In terms of build, Scorchclaw stands at an average size. While not thin, the tom isn't overweight, rather he's at a healthy weight for his age and condition. His legs are thick with muscle and hair, ending in small, neat paws. His chest and shoulders are fairly broad, while his tail is fairly long and his sides thin. Scorchclaw stands lower to the ground, appearing sturdy and battle-ready. Despite not being a massive beefcake, Scorchclaw can be rather intimidating. :His head is triangular shaped, with larger cheekbones narrowing down into a smaller muzzle and chin. His eyes are semi almond-shaped and are a warm, amber-yellow color. Scorchclaw's ears are also narrow yet longer, rounding at the end instead of being a point. Character :Scorchclaw is the type to take great measures out of desperation, especially because he has recently found out that he cannot handle the loss of a loved one well. He will do anything to prevent something he doesn't like, even if it requires him to break the code. For this, Scorchclaw is seen as a rascal by his clanmates. He was once praised and loved by them, but now, he is frowned upon and scowled at by other cats. However, he was ironically a rascal in his youth, before his parents died, and now he's a straightened-up guy. Yet, his clanmates now frown upon him well after his change. :In his youth, Scorchclaw was a cheat and a liar, yet retained popularity and respect from his clanmates because his mother was leader. He was proud of that, and boasted it often, despite secretly loving his mother and sister to death. However, after losing them, he realized that he took advantage of everything and everyone. Scorchclaw is now reserved, no longer popular among his clanmates, and somewhat grateful for that. Despite losing all of his close friends, Scorchclaw doesn't appear to mind independence and being away from large crowds. In fact, he's somewhat ashamed of what he once was. :While he is and driven, Scorchclaw is still seen as a "good-for-nothing kid". He's respectful and hard working among his clanmates, dutiful and innocent. Yet he always fails to get a second chance. Albeit independent and not really caring for large crowds, Scorchclaw doesn't mind making friends. In fact, because of his desperate nature, he'll take anything he can get. This makes him an impatient character and one for making many, many mistakes. If only he could get a second chance. :In conclusion, Scorchclaw truly does mean well, despite all the glares he gets from his clanmates. However, there seems to be a darker side to him, one born out of death, desperation, and longing. Abilities :Coming Soon Biography Kithood and Adolescence :Coming Soon Adulthood :Coming Soon Ceremonies :Coming Soon Pedigree :Coming Soon Relationships Family Waterdrop: Smokestorm: Dazzleheart: Love Interests Enemies Friends Oilpaw: Other Sunpaw: Creekdew: Quotes "I've been told all my life what I should do. But what I really want is... To live a normal life." —Scorchclaw to RunningstrikeRockClan/Roleplay/Archive 31 Images Life Pixels Trivia *He is one big mystery. Category:RockClan Cats Category:Kit Category:Living Category:Apprentice Category:Warrior Category:Tom Category:Characters Category:Cats RP'd by Silverwhisker